


Another Year, Another World

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, OT5, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Vibrator, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 21st birthday, and he receives a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year, Another World

Harry wakes up to an arousing sensation.

 

A bony, nimble finger tracing up and down his navel.

A warm, pointy tongue circling his left nipple.

A sharp, structured nose brushing the inside of his right thigh.

A hard, prominent boner pressing against his right hipbone.

 

“Wha—“

“Shush, baby. Let us take care of you.”

Harry relaxes at Louis’ gentle words, opening his eyes to see all of his four boys situated around him on the bed.

He could feel himself hardening immediately at the sight of Niall suckling at his nipple, Liam nosing and sniffing between his legs, Zayn admiring at his crotch, and Louis leaning in to nip at his lower jaw.

He has also just noticed that he was bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles, laying spread-eagled on the bed, butt naked.

 

In his post-morning haze, he knew that he wouldn’t last long with the oversensitivity from last night’s events that left him in his nude state, but he also didn’t have to the heart to stop what was happening right now.

“L-Lou, I’m going to come soon if this continues,” Harry croaked out in a weak voice.

Louis kissed up to Harry’s cheek, and whispered in his ear.

“We have a whole morning planned for you, my darling.”

Blackness engulfed Harry’s vision, making him panic for a second before feeling the silkiness of the blindfold against his skin.

Harry whined high in his throat, bucking his hips slightly upward before being held down by someone’s hands.

 

“Since you were so honest to tell us you might come too soon, thank God I came prepared with…” Louis trailed off as a piece of cold metal came in contact with Harry’s already hard member.

“Shit!” Harry whined.

As the cock ring was fastened around Harry’s dick, two mouths immediately started to suck at Harry’s balls, leaving him a whimpering and writhing mess already.

“Oh! Fuck! Sh-Shit!” Harry screamed, fingers and toes curling in as he felt pinches on both his nipples.

“So pretty for us, Harry. Such a pretty boy,” Louis murmured close to his ear, nibbling and pulling at his earlobe.

Harry could feel himself on the edge of coming, but he knew that he couldn’t with the cock ring so firm around him.

 

Suddenly, he felt a cold, wet finger circling and tickling his rim, causing him to buck and shudder. He could feel the simultaneous movements of the finger and one of the mouths on his balls, moving at the same pace and same direction.

“Please,” Harry choked, begging for any penetration like the little cock slut he claims himself to be.

Louis tuts.

“Naughty Harry. Always wanting more than what he gets.”

All contact left his body, and Harry was literally sobbing at the feeling of loss.

“Oh, please, please, please,” Harry begs, wanting any of his lovers’ cock to fill him up.

“He just doesn’t learn, does he?” Louis sighs, “I can think of a way to shut you up.”

 

The tip of a dick brushes against Harry’s lips, making him pucker automatically in response.

“So eager for it,” Louis hums.

Whoever is straddling Harry’s chest thrusts harshly and deeply into Harry’s hollowed cheeks, almost suffocating him with the slapping of skin against skin.

 

A tongue prods at Harry’s rim, making Harry moan and send vibrations up the unknown cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, Harry,” he could hear Liam’s shaky breath, smirking as he discovered who was in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around Liam’s thick member, running the tip up and down the vein underside his cock and grazing his teeth against the sensitive foreskin every so often.

All the effort he put into cock sucking almost made him forget about the tongue that was now licking sharply into Harry’s arse, fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs as his legs were held apart.

Harry cried against Liam’s heavy cock on his tongue, making the older lad curse and spill hotly into his mouth, salty and slightly bitter cum shooting down his throat.

Liam’s cock slipped out of Harry’s mouth, and just as his jaw begins to relax, someone sits on his face.

Harry sputters at the unexpected sensation, knowing that it was probably Niall or Louis sitting on him right now, because there was no way in hell the other two would ever bottom for anyone.

Harry flicks out his tongue and starts digging into the unknown arse in synchronization with the tongue brushing against his prostate.

The person rocks back and forth on Harry’s tongue, sometimes lifting out of Harry’s reach and other times suffocating Harry with his balls against the blindfolded boy’s nose.

 

On the other end, a dry dick replaces the tongue and penetrates Harry without warning, making him moan around the unknown rim on his lips.

Whoever was fucking Harry was relentless, because the thrusts were so hard and fast that Harry could feel his insides bouncing around in ecstasy and arousal.

Harry moaned and groaned into the arse sitting on his face, identifying Niall’s distinct Irish accent as he cursed and released into Harry’s curly locks.

 

As Niall lifted up from his face, Harry’s legs were untied from the bed, and were bent over who he assumes to be Zayn’s shoulders. The harsh pounding into his arse continues, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Harry’s tears soaked the silky blindfold as Zayn spilled his load inside him, and all Harry could think of at that moment was Where’s Louis?

 

As if he had read Harry’s thought, Louis’ familiar lips kissed at Harry’s cheeks.

“Do you think you can take two at once, baby?” Louis questioned.

Harry sobbed at the thought, both in want and agony of not being able to release any time soon.

“Come on, baby. I need an answer. I know you can, baby,” Louis cooed into Harry’s ear.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry croaked out in surrender.

“Good job, baby.”

 

Two cocks enter his loose hole at the same time, make Harry choke and cry at the sense of fulfillment. The two bodies rocked into him, just as another dick brushes against his lips.

 

Louis grins at the sight before him.

Zayn fucking into Harry’s mouth while Liam and Niall worked on Harry’s wrecked arse.

 

Deciding to finally join in the fun, Louis fingers himself next to Harry’s rocking body, getting himself ready for Harry’s dripping cock.

Signaling for the three other boys to pause, he readies himself and plops onto Harry’s aching member in one go.

 

Harry arches his back and screams, making all the boys start moving at once.

Pants and moans, yelps and groans.

Zayn releases into Harry’s mouth first, feeling oversensitive from all the vibrating sensations that Harry sends with every cry.

Liam and Niall were next, spilling their load of cum and leaving Harry empty and clenching around nothing.

 

Louis, however, was still bouncing lively on Harry’s overworked cock. In his hand was a remote.

 

“Fuck!” Harry screamed as the cock ring started vibrating.

Louis groaned along with him at the vibration around his rim every time he bottomed out.

“Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis!” Harry cried, straining against the ring for release.

“If you really wanted to, you can, baby,” Louis cooed breathlessly, hinting for Harry to cum through the cock ring.”

“I can’t, can’t do it,” Harry sobbed, feeling his legs get tied up again onto the bed.

Louis shoots his load after a few more bounces, leaving Harry alone and tied up on the bed.

 

“Louis!” Harry yelled, wanting his release.

“Shh, baby.”

Harry could feel the vibrator entering him, and started to shake his head, whimpering.

“Please. Please, please, Lou. I need—I need to cum. I—cum, please!” Harry begged.

He cried when the vibrations started up against his prostate.

 

The blindfold was removed from Harry’s eyes, and through his blurry vision, he could see his four lovers standing over him, jerking off next to his naked torso.

“You can come after we do,” Louis soothed him, making Harry cry out again and writhe in defeat.

“Shit. He’s dying here,” Zayn said, concerned and aroused.

Louis hummed, tapping at the end of the vibrator.

“Argh!”

“He’ll get to cum soon.”

 

After 4 minutes and three loads later, Harry could feel the vibrations of the cock ring stop.

“Don’t come yet,” Louis’ stern voice warns him as the vibrator is taken out as well.

Harry nods frantically.

“Yes, yes, yes, please!”

Harry gazed at Louis with wrecked and shiny eyes, almost crying out in despair as he watched his cock disappear into Louis’ wondrous arse once again.

“Only after I come, baby.”

Harry sobbed and thrusted up into Louis’ prostate, wanting to orgasm as quickly as possible.

“F-Fuck, Harry!” Louis whined and came.

Harry could feel himself getting hazy.

“Come on, baby. You can come now. I know you’ve been waiting for it,” Louis cooed softly in his ear again.

 

Harry cried and sobbed as he finally released his huge load, and his orgasm was so strong that he swore that he could feel some of his cum land on his chin.

He panted and heaved, ears and nerves still buzzing like after a concert.

He could feel warm towels wiping away at his torso and bum, and he smiled to himself at the feeling of being babied by his four lovers. His bonds were untied and Harry could feel his body curl in with relaxation.

 

After most of the sticky cum has been cleaned from his body, three boys cuddled up next to him.

 

Niall’s face buried in the crook of his neck.

Liam’s cheek laying on top of his chest.

Zayn’s head resting just under his left nipple.

 

Harry could feel himself drifting off, but not before noticing Louis switching off a camera in the corner of the room, curling up on his right side and whispering a quiet, “Happy 21st birthday, little Hazza.”


End file.
